RobCo Industries
RobCo Reflectron RobCo NX-12 terminal RobCo E-330 terminal RobCo E-601 terminal RobCo RX-6550 terminal RobCo RX-9000 terminal Star core PIP-Pad |divisions =H&H Tools Company REPCONN Aerospace Abraxodyne Chemical RobCo Research FacilitiesWatoga Municipal Center terminal entries |locations =RobCo facility, Washington, D.C. RobCo Battlezone, Nuka-World RobCo Research Center, West Virginia Sales & service center, Boston |country =United States of America }} RobCo Industries was one of the largest and most influential computer and robotics corporations in the pre-War United States. The company’s name is either an abbreviation of "Robotics Corporation," or was named after its founder, Robert House, the eventual master of New Vegas, or could potentially be a combination of the two. Background Founded on June 25, 2042 by industrialist and inventor Robert House, RobCo quickly soared through the ranks of the world’s most profitable and powerful corporations, rivaling the likes of Poseidon Energy within several years. By 2077, RobCo’s patented software and robotics designs had become a cornerstone of American industry, as exemplified by the widespread use of RobCo’s Unified Operating System in most American computer systems in the years leading up to the Great War. History The company was founded in 2042 by Robert House after he was cheated out of his inheritance by his brother. By 2047, the now 27 year old Commonwealth Institute of Technology graduate managed to make it one of the most profitable corporations on Earth, thanks to his business acumen and technical genius.The Courier: " " Robert House: "I am Robert Edwin House, President, CEO, and sole proprietor of the New Vegas Strip. I oversaw the city's renovations starting from 2274 onward. The Three Families are my employees. Before the Great War of 2077, I was the founder, President and CEO of RobCo Industries, a vast computer and robotics corporation." (Robert House's dialogue)A tragedy has befallen all mankind Robert deliberately structured the company like a maze, to obfuscate his role and allow RobCo to effectively hide their practices.H&H Tools Factory terminals; Terminal, E-mail from Jenny DeSoto The company's aggressive expansion policies coupled with the high quality of their products have given it a practical monopoly in crucial segments of the software market. By 2075, their Unified Operating System, MF Boot Agent, and RETROS BIOS were the de facto industry standard for terminals and mainframes across the 13 Commonwealths.Terminal commands Within a year, their RobcOS became the standard for military-grade security systems as well.Museum of Technology terminals; Turret Control System, System Information Their broad range of robots, including the eyebot, protectron, and sentry bot lines were one of the most common types of robotics before the War, rivaled only by General Atomics International's own product lines. In certain fields, however, RobCo was unmatched. One of those was Robert Mayflower's Stealth Boy, reverse engineered sometime between 2066 and 2077 from captured Chinese technology.Fallout & Fallout 2 Item description: "{5400}{}{Stealth Boy}" "{5401}{}{A RobCo Stealth Boy 3001 personal stealth device. Generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other.}" (PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout), PRO ITEM.MSG (Fallout 2))Museum of Technology placard: "This is the RobCo "Stealth Boy" Model 3001 Personal Stealth Device. Developed by Robert Mayflower, the Stealth Boy generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other making the bearer almost invisible to the untrained eye." Of course, the company was concerned about its public image: A sinister megacorporation doesn't inspire confidence or loyalty. To educate the public and make it friendlier to the American consumer, RobCo invested in exhibits and intense public relations campaigns, like the joint RobCo/General Atomics exposition at the Museum of Technology.Museum of Technology terminals; Museum Information, Robotics Exhibits Hostile takeovers The company was known to acquire valuable assets through any means necessary. One such asset was REPCONN Aerospace. RobCo acquired the company after a year of buying shares from 2075 to 2076,The Courier: "REPCONN's history." Tour guide: " The company really took off when RobCo purchased REPCONN in late 2076 to develop unmanned rockets to explore the solar system." (Tour guide's dialogue)The Courier: "Tell me about RobCo." Tour guide: "RobCo industries purchased REPCONN in 2075 to assist with some of RobCo's military projects, as well as developing unmanned space exploration. The relationship between RobCo and REPCONN is mutually beneficial, and we hope that both companies bolster each other well into the next century." (Tour guide's dialogue) when Steeple's allies turned against him. The Vice President tried to rally the board again and sought help from Masters,REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #3262173 but while the CFO officially agreed to support him,REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #3262178 she was actually working with General Manager Piers Isley to sell the company.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #3262719 Citing the profit of a merger with RobCo (not to mention avoiding a hostile takeover and a much less amicable transition), Isley and Masters managed to undermine Steeple's position in the company and get the board of directors to pass a vote of no confidence against Steeple, after he refused to even consider selling his part of the company, in order to maintain their independence and integrity. Failing the vote, Steeple stepped down from his position as Vice President. Carl Rook, transferred from RobCo's security division, became the next Vice President, focusing on improving the security within the company.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #345776 Robert House, CEO of RobCo, used the newly acquired company for a weapons research program for Colonel Moretti of the US military, repurposing REPCONN's proprietary plasma rocket propulsion system.REPCONN headquarters terminals; Terminal, Inter-office Correspondence #3458631Arcade Gannon: "I've read about REPCONN. I think they did some work with the... before the war. Rockets and some energy weapon prototypes, I think." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) Of course, some companies weren't taken over. Some were destroyed: H&H Tools Factory, the inheritance Anthony House stole from Robert, was destroyed on the stock market by aggressive trading practices, as an act of vengeance.H&H Tools Factory terminals; Terminal, E-Mail from Alan DaltonH&H Tools Factory terminals; Terminal, E-mail from Alan Dalton Joint ventures RobCo also had the good fortune of forming lasting partnerships with other corporations. In fact, the joint venture with Vault-Tec Industries, in which RobCo's Pip-Boy 2000 and Pip-Boy 3000 were selected as the personal information processors for Vault dwellers,Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.4-20—4-21: "'''ROBCO PIPBOY 2000'"'' "To help Vault Dwellers record information (and information is extremely valuable, in fact, it might be the most valuable weapon we have against the end of civilization, so pay attention!), Vault-Tec has selected the RobCo Industries RobCo PIPBoy 2000 as the Personal Information Processor of choice for its Vault Dwellers." "The RobCo PIPBoy 2000 (hereafter called the PIPBoy), is a handy device that you wear on your wrist. It’s small, especially by today’s standards, and it will store a goodly amount of information for you. And using modern super-deluxe resolution graphics to boot!" was widely considered one of the most successful joint ventures in the history of American commerce and industry.Vault 101 PA System: ""Did you know -- the Vault-Tec/RobCo partnership is considered the most successful joint venture in the history of American industry?"" A number of vaults were built throughout the Mojave Desert, though only one is known of.Hidden Valley bunker terminals#Journal Entry 747 Another venture made was with that of the Nuka-Cola Corporation and their Nuka-World amusement park, opening the RobCo Battlezone''See page for details'' as part of the grand opening of the Galactic Zone. One of their largest ventures was with that of the Hornwright Industrial and Atomic Mining Services in order to bulldoze and take land from many residents of the Cranberry Bog, specifically Watoga National Park, and replace it with a fully automated city of the future, with the RobCo facility nearby providing them with jobs and advanced technologies.See Watoga for details. Perhaps their most prestigious joint venture was military contract 38917. In cooperation with General Atomics International, Robco was contracted to collaborate on an unprecedented joint project: The creation of the most powerful combat robot in the history of warfare, to liberate Anchorage, Alaska from Chinese occupation in a display of power meant to demoralize the enemy and force them into submission. The project was meant to serve both military and propaganda needs. The former dictated the capacity, the latter the design: In the words of General Constantine Chase, initiator of the project, Liberty Prime was to embody the American military: A walking, talking, nuke-tossing hero reminding enemies of the U.S. that they picked a fight with a global superpower.Citadel terminals; Liberty Prime Operation, Project Summary Confident that the project would soon yield result, General Chase publicly confirmed in June 2072 that the U.S. Army was working with General Atomics and RobCo to create a superweapon meant to establish dominance of the United States on the Alaskan front.Citadel terminals; Liberty Prime Operation, Capital Post Article -- June 3, 2072 Products * Lil' Pip 3000 * PIP-Pad }} Known facilities * H&H Tools Factory (Mojave Wasteland) * REPCONN headquarters (Mojave Wasteland) * REPCONN test site (Mojave Wasteland) * RobCo facility (Capital Wasteland) * RobCo Research Center (Appalachia) * RobCo sales & service center (The Commonwealth) Gallery QuakeConRobCo.jpg|Image used at QuakeCon 2015 References Category:RobCo Industries de:RobCo Industries es:RobCo Industries fi:RobCo fr:RobCo Industries ko:롭코 공업 pl:RobCo Industries pt:RobCo Industries ru:РобКо uk:РобКо Індастріз zh:羅伯科工業